


High Seas, Higher Stakes

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cowritten with a friend off Ao3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Lots and lots of shennanigans, and lots of feels, eventual potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Red Hair Cassandra, Sister to Pirate Emperor Shanks and newly promoted Commander of Whitebeard's Division 4.Akiko Noshimuri, Nurse, Marine, and all around kind soul who is not paid near enough for the troubles the world has put her through.Two women, two stories, but in the hunt for the One Piece, every story gets entangled at some point.----





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a slightly different take on my other OP fic, one that my dear Anonymous Stoat of Sarcasm has helped me to build. I hope you enjoy it, and it is a standalone from the other story. Thank you!

“Come on quit dragging your feet.” Said the man wearing next to nothing. A bright orange hat being the only means of protection against the sun. A large green bag was draped over his shoulder while a necklace of red beads clacked with ever step his heavy black booted feet took.

“Bite me. You don’t get hot in this kind of weather.” A red haired woman wearing a purple tank top, black corset and dark purple shorts huffed. Her hair was long but tied up into a ponytail, she carried a tan burlap bag with a heart on it and sweat beaded her face. “Stupid hot head…”

“I told you you needed a hat.” The man chuckled, unbothered by the sun in his black cargo shorts.

“Oh youngsters! I haven’t seen you before!” An Elderly merchant said eyeing the pair. “Is this your first time in Alabasta?”

“Is it that obvious?” Cassie asked, though there was no hint that she was being serious.

“Whadya say? Check out this solid gold apple? Hold on! Don’t tell anyone but this is an incredible treasure I found in some ancient ruins. It’s said that one bite of this magic gold apple will let you live 1,000 years.” THe merchant said trying to bribe them into buying it.

“Sorry, I’m not interested in living 1000 years.” Ace replied with a chuckle. “I’m only need to live today.”

“Besides, 1000 years would get real boring real quick.” Cassie added, shoving her hands in her pockets. “What’s the point if life gets boring?”

“Solid gold!?”

“1000 years of life!?” Cassie heard some guys sounding completely shocked by the man’s pitch and shook her head. She felt a little sorry for the poor suckers, but on the other hand if they fell for such an obvious con, maybe they deserved to be ripped off.

“The world is full of suckers.” Cassie sighed. “Makes me wonder if I should’ve become a con artist instead of a pirate…”

“You’d be shit at it.” Ace snickered before stopping by an older woman’s table. “Just a quick question, have you seen this guy?”

“Oh c’mon. You really think he showed up here of all places?” Cassie sighed, shaking her head. The old woman on the other hand looked over the poster Ace held up, pondering his inquiry a moment.

“Huh? Monkey D. Luffy?” She mused.

“He might be here in town. I’ve been looking for him for a while now.” Ace said straightening up a bit.

“Hm… Never seen him. But if you’re looking for someone, ask at the restaurant up ahead.” She suggested. “You and your girlfriend may have good luck there. The owner there knows a lot of people.”

“G-Girlfriend!?” Cassie stammered, choking on the water from her canteen.

“Much appreciated.” Ace said bowing a bit in respect to the woman. “The restaurant huh? I was just feeling hungry anyways. Come on, let’s go.”

“I swear you only know how to think with your stomach…” Cassie muttered, her cheeks flushed a bit pink from the old woman’s comment. “It’s not like Luffy is gonna just accidentally wander into the same town we’re in, right?”

“I left him a message back at Drum island.” Ace said with a one shouldered shrug.

“And there’s no proof he got it.” Cassie pointed out rolling her eyes. “Your optimism worries me some days.”

“You’re just jealous, bitter, cynical, and a virgin your point?” Ace said laughing knowing that the last one was untrue, but it was sure to get a reaction out of her.

“My sex life is none of your business!” Cassie cried, her cheek flushing brighter. “What Thatch and I did is… Was…”

Cassie stopped herself, her breath catching in her throat a moment as she uttered their dead crewmate’s name. Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment the world seemed to freeze. How could she have slipped up like that? Finding Thatch’s body should’ve sealed the reality for her, but apparently her mind refused to accept what was painfully true.

“I…” She hesitated a moment, her voice catching in her throat.

“Hey, hey, hey. We’ll find him alright?” Ace said stopping to look back at Cassie. “ He’s gonna pay for what he did.”

“Let’s just focus on finding Luffy for now…” Cassie muttered blinking away her tears before heading for the restaurant. The last thing she wanted to think about was what had been done to their family.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“It’s wrong! Selling a sword like this for 200,000 beris is as good as swindling! Do you even have a permit?!” A young woman with pink glasses and short dark blue hair snapped. There was another standing near by looking both like she was about to keel over.

“M-Ma’am... Is this really the best time...” The second woman said. Wide dark green eyes stood out against olive skin and long soft copper coloured hair. HEr outfit had the shirt rolled up a bit and tied in the back with a ribbon. Her dark blue skirt rolled at the waist till it barely reached her knees.

“Never try this again! Do you understand!?” The blue haired woman snapped turning away from the vendor. The copperhead sighed knowing it was no use to dissuade the woman from making a mental note of the seller.

“Oi! Tashigi! Akiko!” A gruff voice called out.

“C-Captain!” The copperhead, Akiko as she had been called, whipped around and froze on the spot.

“Captain Smoker!” The blue haired woman stood to attention. The white haired man looked at the two women before throwing three unconscious men from his shoulders.

“Small fry pirates.” Smoker snapped. “They thought they could act like big-shots around me, so I took care of them.

“Even in such a distant land, your hatred for pirates is unfaltering!” Tashigi cried bending over to get a better look at the pirates.

“Please tell me they are still alive?” Akiko said kneeling down in the street next to one of them, shifting from trying not to get an eye full of pale abs and instead working checking the closest for a pulse.

“If you’ve got time for pointless chit-chat, have the Royal Army take them.” Smoker said before looking at Akiko. “I didn’t kill them.”

“I’m obligated to make sure C-Captain.” Akiko said blushing a bit in frustration.

“Y-Yes sir!” Tashigi said snapping to attention for a moment.

“There doesn’t seem to be any word yet of Straw Hat Luffy having come to this country.” Smoker said, one hand balled at his hip. “But don’t let your guard down. They will show up. I’m sure of it.”

“You seem to be in a good mood sir.” Tashigi observed with a smile. “You must have a good feeling about all this!”

“Call the guard and catch up once the trash is taken care of.” Smoker said turning on his heel and heading off. “Akiko! Let’s go!”

“Um... S-Sir?” Akiko asked looking up at Smoker’s back before glancing at Tashigi for some kind of direction.

“Just trust me, it’ll be easier if you just go with him.” Tashigi said before looking over at the royal guards. “I’ll be there in a bit, alright?”

“Akiko!”

“Ah... C-Coming!” Akiko said scrambling to her feet and chasing after Smoker with her hands gripping the medical bag at her side. She was glad she traded her uniform issued heels for sandals.

“Just stay close. There’s crooks and cretins everywhere in places like this.” Smoker said. To anyone that knew him well knew that it was his way of showing he cared.

“Yes sir. I-I will.” Akiko said walking only two steps behind him instead of three or four as usual. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Of all the places… It had to be a desert…” She sighed, taking another drink from her canteen. “If I know Ace, he’s ordered everything on the menu and is on… I’d say… plate 5 by now… The boy doesn’t know how to chew I swear…”

She sat there for what felt like an eternity before a cry of terror caught her attention. Cassie sighed and strode in, an eyebrow raising at the sight before her. Ace was face first in his plate, a look of disbelief on her face.

“You’ve got to be kidding…”

“Hey, what happened?” One of the patrons asked.

“It seems that a customer died suddenly.” Another answered.

“Died suddenly?”

“He supposedly died in the middle of a conversation with the owner.” One of the guys said shaking his head.

“He’s a traveler.”

“We think he unwittingly ate a Desert Strawberry while traveling.” He continued.

“A dessert strawberry?”

“They’re poisonous spiders that look like strawberries. Eat one by accident and you’ll keel over a few days later. Contagious poison spreads through your corpse a few hours after that, so nobody can get close.” He continued. “In the desert, what ya don’t know can kill ya.”

“Just look! The way he’s stuck still holding his meat is proof of just how strong the Desert Strawberry’s poison is!”

“He’s not dead…” Cassie scoffed storming over to the man and smacking the back of his head. “Oi! Moron! Ya did it again!”

It took a few seconds but eventually Ace lifted his head, face covered in the rice that had accompanied his dish all over his face an hair. His lips pursed with the mouthful he had been in the middle of chewing.

“HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!”

“How you became a commander is beyond me…” Cassie muttered pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. The raven looked around as if he had just woken up. His dark eyes bouncing between Cassie, the Owner, and a young lady to his left.

“A-Are you alright?” The younger woman asked approaching Ace with caution. There was a pause before he grabbed her skirt and used it to clean his face. The poor woman shrieked in terror and ran off.

“Oh, whoops. I fell asleep…” Ace muttered taking another bite of his meal.

“YOU WERE ASLEEP!?”

“Ace!” Cassie smacked him upside the head again. “This is how we got thrown out of the last restaurant! I swear you’re a walking talking disaster!”

“I am a functional disaster thank you.” Ace said around the mouthful of food he had.

“T-That’s absurd!” One of the other patrons gasped. “You were in the middle of a conversation and your meal!”

“He does that.” Cassie scoffed. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

“What’s all this commotion, anyways?” The half naked man asked looking back over his shoulder.

“WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!”

“Does this restaurante do comedy skits or something?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” The owner said with a nervous chuckle. “But it’s good you’re alright.”

Cassie just rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Ace. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen this happen, so when he passed out in his food again, she was completely unphased.

“I’ll take a sake, or whatever you guys drink around here.” She said, ignoring the fact that Ace was snoring in his rice.

“HEY NOW! DON’T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!!”

“Uh.. sure thing.” The owner said reaching around and coming back to her with a standard sized bottle and a glass for her to drink out of.

“Sorry about my brother here, he’s a mess.” Cassie said uncorking the bottle and taking a drink straight from the container. “First time this happened, I thought the ship’s doc was gonna have a stroke. Sorry if we caused any trouble for ya though.”

“Uh… No trouble… I suppose?” The owner muttered, shocked at the woman’s behavior.

“Aw, so he wasn’t dead after all.”

“To bad...”

“Capta-” Akiko had been too busy watching the crowd leaving from a building to notice that Smoker had stopped to watch too, resulting in her running into his arm. “ow...”

“Come on.” He muttered before heading towards the restaurant where he’d seen a crowd dispersing from. Akiko nodded walking after him, eyes glued to the back of his boots while she gently rubbed her nose. For as much padding as hs coat had she still ended up smushing her nose somehow.

“If things get rough… Find cover.” He growled, listening to his instincts.

“Y-Yes sir.” Akiko said letting her hand fall down to her bag. This wasn’t the first time she had heard an order like this. Nurses were not meant for combat, unless they were selected for the special program. This was her first assignment after a year and a half spent on Marineford, and only her second year serving.

“Ah. That hit the spot.” Ace said patting his stomach, pleasantly content now that he was full.

“I hope you’re done napping, lazy ass.” Cassie muttered taking another drink of her liquor.

“Say mister...” Ace started side eying Cassandra. The redhead just raised a brow in response before she drank down the last of her booze.

“What is it?”

“Have this guy been in town?” Ace placed a wanted poster for Luffy onto the countertop. “He’s a pirate that wears a straw hat.”

“I’m surprised you’re bold enough to eat out in public Second Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates Portgas D. Ace and Fourth Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates Red Hair Cassandra.” Smoker growled standing in the doorway with a look of pure disgust on his face.

“W-Whitebeard!? The Whitebeard Pirates!?” The owner cried, horrified once he realized just who he’d been serving.

“That dimwit is one of Whitebeard’s pirates!?”

“Who thought the old man would let a woman join his crew!?”

“Come to think of it, I have seen that mark on his back before.”

“I-Is that the same mark on her forearm?”

“T-That’s the mark of the Whitebeard pirates! What are they doing here!?”

“Well, so much for lying low…” Cassie sighed sounding a bit more disappointed than anything.

“What are a couple of famous big shot pirates doing in this country?” Smoker asked, glancing at Akiko out of the corner of his eye.

“We’re searching for my little brother.” Ace said setting his glass down to turn and face the Captain with a cocky grin on his lips. Cassie sighed and stood up before pausing. She wasn’t surprised to see the captain there, but when she saw who was just behind him she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Since when do the marines recruit kids?” She asked with a stifled laugh.

“The hell are you talking about?” Smoker snarled.

“Not again....” Akiko muttered glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. “I’m not a child. I am an adult and a Marine Nurse.”

Akiko immediately regretting turning her gaze on the two pirates. The woman she wasn’t surprised to see dressed the way she was. Akiko was not dressed that far off. But the man had not been wearing any type of shirt and in seconds she went from a tawny olive to a dark pink, quickly looking away.

“Huh? If you’re a nurse, ya should check to see if you’re getting sick.” Cassie said sounding a hint of genuine concern peeking out from behind the sass.

“Shut it.” Smoker snarled a second time. He moved to stand in the center of the room before a tense silence fell over the group. Cassie and Ace both bore amused smirks on their faces while Smoker just glared with all the anger he could muster. Akiko tried to reach out but Smoker was faster with his stride than she was to react.

“So? Whadda ya want from us?” Ace asked.

“To let me capture you quietly.” Smoker demanded.

“Oh, is that all?” Cassie laughed, reaching up to tighten her ponytail a bit. “Man ya drive a hard bargain.”

“Nope, I think I’ll pass.” Ace said Still leaning back against the bar.

“Yeah, I figured.” Smoker said, looking oh so shocked at the answers. “I’m busy trying to find another pirate at the moment. To be honest, I have no interest in taking you two in.”

“Then just look the other way.”

“Can’t.” Smoker huffed, his right arm turning to smoke. “Not as long as I am a Marine… And you two are pirates.”

“Captain, please. If you are going to do this let me get the innocent out first.” Akiko said moving into the room and to the first table on the left clearing the door.

“Hurry.” Smoker huffed.

“That’s a dull reason.” 

“What did you expect?” Cassie asked moving to sit on the bar. “Marines are boring as hell.”

“Let’s have some fun.” Ace said finally looking up.

“ROCKET!!!!!”

“Rocket?” Cassie asked looking confused. Before anyone could actually react, there was a flash of red, followed by a cry of pain as something launched itself into Smoker’s spine. Both Ace and Cassie looked shocked before Smoker was thrown into them, and the two men were thrown through the wall of the establishment. And the next six behind it. Cassie on the other hand, was thrown off to the side by the force of the impact, sending her crashing into a stack of barrels that had been lined up against the wall.

“A food place! I finally found one! Now I can eat! I’m starving!”

“C-Captain!” Akiko stared in horror at the crater in the wall and at the young man that came from out of nowhere.

“Old guy! Food! Food! Food! Food! On the double!” The boy cried taking a seat, completely oblivious to the shock, awe, and destruction around him.

“E-E-Everyone out. Please!” Akiko said heading for the hole in the wall oblivious to Cassandra and the boy. “Captain Smoker!”

“Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Food! Food! Food!”

“Owwww… Ugh…” Cassie tried to push herself up, but ended up laying there for a few moments, letting the pain subside.

“YUM! This is such a yummy food place!”

“Y-Yeah. Thank you, but...” The owner watched a bit fascinated at how the young boy was stuffing food into his mouth. “You should probably run away while you can...”

“How come?” Luffy asked still stuffing his face.

“That man that got sent flying just now... Do you know who he is?” The owner asked.

“Huh? Who sent someone flying?” He continued stuffing his face, completely oblivious to everything at that point.

“You did!”

“I did? Who went flying?” The owner just pointed his thumb at the many holes, completely done with everything and everyone at that point. Luffy looked over, somehow still managing to eat no matter what he did. He did catch sight of copper crawling through the holes in the wall but he was too busy eating to care.

“What’s with these holes?” He asked. “What a weird shop! Is this your hobby old guy?”

“YOU CAUSED IT!”

“I did? When?”

“Ugh… Who was that?” Cassie finally managed to sit up, but she couldn’t quite making anything out. Everything seemed a bit blurry, and considering how hard she’d hit the wall it wasn’t too hard to believe.

“Why you... Who the hell did this?!” Ace hissed as he pushed his hat back on his head.

“What the hell?” Smoker asked sitting up from where he lay in the rubble. Ace was already gone and he needed to light his cigars again discovering they had gone out on him.

“What’s the big idea?!” Ace grumbled being the first to get back to his feet and walking through the destruction. He stopped noticing that he had walked into a family’s home and bowed politely to them. “Oh! Sorry for disturbing your meal.”

“What idiot would do something this crazy?!” Ace huffed trudging back towards the restaurant.

“Captain? Captain Smo-ooff.” Akiko said not looking where she was going as she climbed over chucks of former wall and ran right into Ace. She had no sense of balance with her bag making her more top heavy that she was to begin with and she ended up falling over, face planting into the ground.

“I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Ace asked, pausing in his war path to offer Akiko a hand.

“Ow.... oh the Captain’s gonna kill me...” Akiko said sitting upand wiping the dirt from her eyes only to find a hand in her face. She followed the arm up only after putting her hand in the offered one. “I’m fine. I’m sorry for havi- Y-You?!”

“I should’ve been watching where I was going, sorry.” Ace pulled her to her feet and bowed to her. “Please excuse me…”

“I um...” Akiko could not make words form and she could only watch as the pirate returned to marching on back the way he was going. It took a moment but she remeber why she had been crawling through the holes in the wall to begin with. This was just not her day however as she turned around right into the man she had been looking for in the first place. Or rather right into his sternum.

“I’m alive…” Smoker huffed pushing himself to stand up straight. “What the hell!?”

As Ace continued walking, Smoker caught sight of Straw Hat Luffy sitting there, eating as if nothing were wrong. He’d heard Ace start to say something, but in his rage, Smoker vaulted forward, slamming Ace’s face into the ground to get to the young captain.

“Lu- Hey Lu-”

“STRAW HAT!” Smoker unintentionally ignored Akiko, all but vaulting over her to get to the boy.

“You mean you’re still conscious?” Cassandra muttered pushing herself to stand up as she picked bits of shattered barrel out of her hair. “Your skull must be thick as hell.”

“Captain Smoker!”

“I’ve been looking for you, Straw Hat!” Smoker growled around his cigars. “So you did come to Alabasta. Akiko, go find Tashigi.”

“R-Right away sir!” Akiko said stepping over Ace carefully so as not to step on him. “I’m sorry about this. TASHIGI!”

“So loud…” Cassie grumbled before looking at the wet substance covering her. “Of course… Ugh, what a waste of perfectly good rum.”

“Wait!” Luffy screamed spitting a mouthful of already chewed food on the Captain’s face. “You’re the smoke! What’re you doing here!?”

“Bastard…” Smoker growled trying not to be too grossed out.

“Wait a minute!” Luffy held up a hand before shoving the entirety of his meal into his mouth and running off. Smoker grit his teeth in rage before booking it after Luffy.

“HALT!”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Cassie snapped glaring over at Ace. “Get off your lazy ass! I’m not chasing your brother alone, moron!”

Not wanting Luffy to end up in the hands of the marines, Cassie hurried after Smoker and Luffy. Ace was gonna owe her big time after this.

“Wait! Luffy! It’s me! Hey! Wait up! Luffy! Hey! Luffy!” Ace shouted getting to his feet and running after Cassie and Luffy.

“OI! GINGER SNAP!” Luffy cried, his pace picking up as he noticed the girl from the restaurant just ahead of him. “OUTTA MY WAY!!!”

“Wha.... “ Akiko looked back over her shoulder to see the boy that Smoker had been hunting for running after her. This sent her into a panic as she began running faster than before just to make sure she didn’t get run over. “AHHHHH!!!! TASHIGI-SAMA!!!!”

“Akiko? What’s going on?” Tashigi asked looking confused as to why Akiko was running like the devil himself were chasing her.

“Tashigi!” Smoker called out.

“Yes, Captain Smoker!? Do you want a towel? This kingdom certainly is hot!” She called out with a chuckle.

“SAVE ME!” Akiko cried out tears running down her cheeks.

“Either catch that guy! It’s Straw Hat!” Smoker ordered. “Or get Akiko out of the way!”

“Straw Hat!” Tashigi switched into combat mode, her hand drawing her sword. “Akiko get behind me! I’ll stop him!”

The second in command ran forward passing the copperhead and taking a swing at Luffy. The Rubber Pirate jumped up and away from the armed Marine,scaling the building as he continued to run. Akiko Skidded to a halt only a few feet behind Tashigi and watched as Smoker followed the pirate.

“Tashigi! Gather the marines at once! Search every square inch of this town for his crew!” The woman took off without missing a beat and with no orders Akiko followed after the blue haired woman.

“Damn it!” Cassie snapped watching Smoker and Luffy take to the rooftops. “Your brother is a pain in the ass Ace!!!!”

There was some shouting from the rooftops, but it wasn't quite intelligible over the commotion of everything else. It wasn’t until a crashing noise came from up ahead that Cassie knew Luffy was back on the ground. A fact that was only confirmed when he began running back the way he’d come from.

“Damn it… Damn… Ugh… So dry…” Cassie muttered pausing to take a drink from her canteen only to realize it was empty.

“I know he is! HEy LUFFY!” Ace said still to far away for the boy to hear him. “Damn he got fast.”

“If he’s anything like you, it’s probably to avoid getting his ass kicked all the time.” Cassie panted turning and running alongside Ace this time. “Please tell me he’s the more responsible of the two of you!”

“Doubtful.” Ace said chuckling under his breath. There was some commotion up ahead and the two Commanders could see Luffy running with a group of people now. Well, people and a duck. Cassie just rolled her eyes before looking to see Smoker winding up to swing at Luffy.

“WHITE BLOW!” Smoker called out hurling his smokey fist towards the boy.

“Uh oh!” Luffy started running as fast as he could while the rest of his crew followed and somehow ran ahead of him.

“There’s no escape!”

“Damn it kid.” Ace pushed himself a little faster to cut the Marine off from the left. “Heat Haze!”

The two attacks met in a large explosion, smoke and flames filling the air a moment before dissipating. Smoker stared before narrowing his gaze in frustration.

“You, huh?”

“Give it up.” Ace said standing between Smoker, the Marines, and the Straw Hat Pirates. Part of his body were fonts of wild and pure red fire blazing with intense heat.“You may be some, but I’m fire.”

“You’re surrounded, Smoker.” Cassie said coming to stand just behind him, hands on her hips. Whereas parts of Ace’s body had been enveloped in flame, her right hand appeared like water and thin trails of water wrapped around her form. “I know how you marines just love to make a splash…”

“A fight between your power and ours would never end.” Ace said with a knowing smirk.

“Ace…” Luffy muttered, ignoring his crew’s comments.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Luffy.” Ace said glancing over his shoulder.

“Ace?1 is that you Ace?! You ate a Devil Fruit?”

“Yep! The Flare-Flare Fruit.” Ace said watching the Marines from the corner of his eye.

“Captain Smoker! We’re securing the perimeter.” One of the petty officers said as many of them fanned out. Akiko finally caught up to the rest of her crew, pausing to double over so she could catch her breath.

“Ca-Captain....”

“Anyways we can’t chat like this. I’ll catch up. Cassie, take them and run.” Ace said looking back to the Captain.

“Oh no. The last time I left you alone, I had to cover the damages!”

“Don’t make me pull rank.”

“Oh, you son of a bitch…” Cassie growled narrowing her gaze at Ace from across Smoker’s shoulders. “Fine, you win this time.”

“Oh no you do--” Smoker tried to grab at the redhead only to be cut off when she used his face as a step to launch over him and Ace. He could feel the rage building in the back of his skull. These pirates were going to pay.

“Just don’t be a show off!” Cassie snapped over her shoulder before running with the Straw Hat crew. “Sorry for my brother! He’s an idiot!”

“What your brother?” Nami asked as the Straw hats began to run again.

“I didn’t know Ace had a sister!” Zoro huffed with a chuckle. “You two must have VERY different parents!”

“Not literally. I’ll explain later! Move it slow pokes!” Cassie snapped picking up her pace as she felt the heat wave rush over them from Ace’s attacks.

“But Luffy! Who is that guy!?” Vivi asked as they ran. “Is he an acquaintance of yours!?”

“Yeah! He’s my brother!” Luffy replied with a laugh. The look of shock and awe on the Straw Hat crew’s faces said everything, though Cassie looked less than impressed.

“You can brag later! Just get moving!” Cassie snapped, kicking a couple of marines out of their way as she ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is going to jump perspectives a bit. It's told from both Cassie and Akiko's POVs. If that bothers you I'm sorry. Otherwise, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

“Move.”

“I’m afraid that’s a no-can-do.” Ace said smirking and erupting into a solid wall of fire. Akiko gasped and Stepped back to hide behind Tashigi. 

“To think you’re Straw Hat’s brother...” There was a moment of traded glares before the Marine Captain charged Ace. “White... Spark!”

There was a clash of flame and smoke that erupted into a cloud above the city, drawing the gaze of onlookers all over the market place. 

“Hm? Oh, hey cutie.” Ace said ignoring Smoker a moment to smile at Akiko with a wink. Akiko blushed and hid further behind Tashigi. This was so new to her that she didn’t know what to do, but she was worried that both men would get hurt. 

“Hey, what do ya say after I put this jerk in his place I take ya to dinner?” He offered, still ignoring the angry noises Smoker was emitting. 

“I.... What?! NO! That’s my commanding officer!” Akiko called back peeking out From Tashigi’s shoulder. 

“Don’t talk to her you filthy pirate!” Tashigi snapped puffing up. 

“Oh, my apologies. Is that your little sister?” Ace asked bowing apologetically. 

“Face me!” Smoker snapped tackling Ace. The pirate rolled back and used the momentum to kick Smoker off of him, standing up as if nothing had happened. 

“Sorry, I’m not into guys.” Ace smirked, his body igniting once more. “You really wanna dance though? I think I could make an exception.” 

“Captain! Be careful!” Akiko called out wringing the strap of her bag in her hands as the pair of Fruit eaters collided and rose into the sky. Each attack make the writhing mass of pale smoke and red fire rise higher, threatening to consume the city should either make one wrong move. 

“TASHIGI! KEEP HER OUT OF DANGER!” Smoker shouted above the chaos before getting thrown back by a blast from Ace. 

“Give me some credit! I’d never hurt a cutie like her.” Ace said with a smirk, winking at Akiko again. 

“Akiko. Don’t!” Tashigi said wrapping her arms around the tiny nurse’s waist as Akiko tried to rush in and separate them. 

“Stop it! Captain there are too many innocent civilians!” Akiko said struggling and failing to break free. 

“It seems there’s really no end to a fight between flame and smoke.” Smoker growled, realizing that Akiko was right. This many innoccents was a hazard. “Though, it was already obvious enough. Where did Straw Hat’s crew go?” 

“Th-They’re gone!”

“So is Ace! We’ve lost sight of him!” 

“Akiko, you alright?” Smoker asked trying to let his frustration melt away as best he could. 

“I’m fine Captain.” akiko said slapping Tashigi’s hands away and rushing over to make sure Ace didn’t hurt Smoker. “Are you alright sir? Did he hit anything?”

“I’ll be fine…” He muttered. Despite his words though, Smoker had a boot shaped bruise on his face from Cassie and several darkening bruises on his torso. 

“We should head back to the ship. I can tend the bruising there.” Akiko said prodding the areas around the once on his chest for once unphased he was shirtless. 

“I caught Straw Hat for the first time in the Grand Line... But Portgas D. Ace. You just had to get away.” Smoker spoke glaring where the pirates had once been. 

“Sir, Akiko is right. We should tend to the bruising in case it’s worse than it appears.” Tashigi said, pushing her glasses back up where they belonged. “We know he’s here though. That’s a good thing.” 

“Captain?” Akiko said the word just a soft whisper as she looked up at the man. 

“Let’s get back to the ship.” Smoker huffed glancing over at Akiko. “Tend to the crew first, alright?” 

“But sir... You need to be treated too.” The copperhead spoke shrinking back a bit from the intensity of his gaze.

“They were injured in the crossfire. I’ll mange till you finish with them.” Smoker said. “That’s an order.” 

“Y-Yes sir.” Akiko said worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she set to work. Asking those that were unharmed to get the injured back to the ship while ending to some of the worse off one's on the spot.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

“Hurry and load the stuff! We’re leaving right away!” Nami ordered.

“Hurry!”

“Set the sails!” Usopp cried out.

“S-Say? Are we leaving again after we finally reached the island?” Chopper asked helping Vivi carry a couple of sacks. 

“Yes. We only stopped to get what we’re going to need. Now we’re going to head up the river into the interior of Alabasta.” Vivi explained. “Our next destination is Erumalu. The City of Green.” 

“Erumalu?” 

“I swear if he’s showboating again I’m gonna knock him out.” Cassie sighed, trying to stay out of the way as she watched the harbor. “Moron.” 

“Hurry!” 

“Pick up the pace!” 

“All set!” 

There was a tense silence that set over the crew, causing Cassie to look a bit confused. 

“Is… Something wrong with the ship?” She asked putting her hands on her hips. 

“Y’know…” Sanji muttered looking around. “I’ve got the feeling we’re missing someone…” 

“So do I.” Usopp agreed. 

“Yeah. We’re missing approximately one person.” Nami said gritting her teeth. 

“THAT MORON!” Zoro snapped. 

“Ah, so he is just like his brother.” Cassie muttered with an exasperated sigh. “There’s two of them… Why does the universe hate me?” 

“If we are lucky, we can find him on the coast and pick him up on the way. We are already moving too fast to stop now.” Nami huffed before climbing up to the maintop. 

“I-Is it really okay to set sail without Luffy?” Chopper asked looking concerned. 

“The Navy will be all over the harbors. We need to hide the ship first.” Nami explained. 

“There should be a cove ahead that’s hidden from view.” Vivi said motioning ahead. 

“How have you not mutinied?” Cassie asked pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“So, we’ll wait for things to cool down then look for him.” Sanji said taking a drag of his smoke. 

“Yeesh! He’s always, always, causing trouble like this.” Usopp complained. 

“He’s a real reliable captain…” Zoro rolled his eyes sounding frustrated. 

“Hey! Over here! Guys!” Luffy’s voice rang out, drawing everyone’s attention towards the harbor. A crew wide groan rang out followed by the navigator shouting from the top mast. 

“Oh! There he is! It’s Luffy! I found Luffy!” Nami called out. 

“You did?”

“Yeah. That stupid face is definitely his. Huh?” Sanji looked down to see a hand grasping the rail. There was a brief moment before a crash rang out followed by a large plume of dust. Laying there as if nothing happened was none other than Straw Hat himself, Luffy giggling like a child. 

I’m back!” He giggled. 

“Sanji! Tony-kun!” Vivi cried in a panic. 

“Dear god, there really is two of them…” Cassie groaned, questioning why the universe was intent on making her go gray before she turned 30. 

“Not again.” 

“Sorry about that Sanji, Chopper.” Luffy said only to be grabbed by a very angry Sanji. 

“Do you now know how to learn your lesson!? I oughta gut you whole!” The chef cried. 

“Yeah! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused!? Try to act somewhat like a captain!” Nami growled climbing down from the crow’s nest. 

“Sorry.” Luffy muttered. 

“Dare I ask where my crewmate is?” Cassie asked looking less than impressed. 

“Oh, that’s right! Ace!” Luffy sprang up and leaned against the railing. 

“Your brother was with you?” Usopp asked looking concerned. 

“Is it okay to just leave him there?” Vivi asked. 

“No… No it’s not… Damn it all…” Cassie groaned not wanting to think of the collateral. 

“I guess he’ll be okay! Ace is strong!” Luffy

“He’s strong?” 

“Yeah! He hadn’t eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit a long time ago, but I still never beat him in a single fight! He’s real strong, Ace is!”

“There’s a flesh-and-blood person you could never beat!?” 

“I guess the big brother of a monster is an even bigger monsters.” Usopp sighed before pausing. “Wait, Cassandra, didn’t you say Ace was your brother too?”

“Huh? Oh right. Well, you see we’re not actually related. Our captain, Whitebeard, he doesn’t take us on as his crew. He brings us into a family, and we see him as our father. Since Ace and I are on the same crew, he’s like my brother.” Cassie explained with a fond smile. “I may bitch about that moron a lot, but I still care about him like a brother.” 

“That’s right. I lost all the time. But I’d win now if we tried!” Luffy busted out into laughter leaning back against the railing. 

“I assume that’s another groundless claim.”

“Who…” There was a brief pause before Ace appeared just behind Luffy, landing on the railing to knock him over. “Would win at what now?” 

“Oh Ace! This is the crew I was talking about!” Luffy said genuinely happy to be around his brother for a bit. 

“Oh! Thank you all for taking care of my little brother!” Ace said sounding genuinely grateful. 

“Eh? Oh not at all.” Nami said as the entire crew bowed to Ace in return. 

“He may be a bit much for you to handle too, but…” Ace trailed a bit, his smile never leaving. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Take good care of ‘im.” Ace said. 

“How bad’s the damage?” Cassie asked, reaching over and stealing a cigarette out of Sanji’s pocket. “Sorry, I lost mine back in town.” 

“There is no need to apologize. A woman as lovely as yourself should want for nothing.” Sanji said leaning a bit closer to Cassie. 

“Uh… Thanks?” Cassie muttered pulling a pack of matches out of her cleavage. “And you didn’t answer my question Ace. How bad is the damage?” 

“Nothing to worry about.” 

“You probably have a lot to catch up with. “ Sanji said turning back to Ace. “Why don’t you come in. I’ll make some tea.” 

“No, uhh, that’s okay. Don’t do it on account of use.” Ace said before holding a finger up to light Sanji’s smoke. 

“We are kind of imposing.” Cassie agreed taking a drag before putting her matches back in her cleavage. “To be fair, things got a bit crazy though.” 

“Talk about unexpected.” Sanji muttered. 

“That’s for sure.” 

“I would have expected him to be as reckless as Luffy.” Usopp said staring in awe. 

“No, this sensible man can’t possibly be Luffy’s brother.” Nami gasped, her heart skipping a beat. 

“He’s a nice guy who cares about his brother!” Zoro said tearing up a little. 

“Brothers can be so wonderful.” Chopper said tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“The sea is just full of surprises.” Sanji muttered. 

“Come on now everyone.” 

“See! Aren’t these guys neat?!” Luffy asked sliding in front of Ace.

“You seem to have fans, Ace.” Cassie teased, nudging him with her elbow. “Mr. Popular over here…” 

“What are you jealous?” Ace asked still balancing on the railing. Zoro turned hearing something not far off. Vivi followed his line of sight and let out a gasp.

“Baroque Works! Those are Billions’ ships!” 

“Those guys again?” Luffy asked leaning out over the railing to see what was going on. 

“Luffy. I’ll clean them up.” Ace offered sounding unphased. 

“Don’t think I’m letting you have all the fun this time.” Cassie said resting her hands on her hips. 

“Define fun…” Usopp muttered not liking the feeling he was getting. Before any of the Straw Hats could stop the two, Ace and Cassie jumped over the railing. Nami and Usopp rushed over, both a bit surprised to see two one person boats, one painted to match Ace’s bag and the other painted purple and silver. 

“What are they going to do?” Nami asked. 

“Let’s see how skilled the Second and Fourth Division Commanders of the Whitebeard pirates are.” Zoro mused as he watched the two sail their boats towards the oncoming warships. Ace’s looked as if it was on fire, while Cassie’s almost seemed to dance across the waves. 

“I’m thinking Steam Storm?” Cassie asked, waving her hands just enough to keep her own boat moving alongside his. 

“Meet ya in the middle.” Ace said letting his feet ignite and take off towards the incoming ships.

“Splash Splash Maelstrom!” Cassie called out, stopping her boat just next to the closest ship. The waves around the ships began moving towards the middle, before pulling the ships closer together until they were all in a nice neat line. There was some commotion from the Billions’ ships and many tried to keep balanced at they all raised their weapons to take shots at Ace. The Second Division commander however simply jumped over the ships landing on the other side. 

“Fire Fist!” Ace shouted hauling back and releasing a volcanic sized fireball from his swing. The flames tore through the ships as if it were a knife slicing fabric, sending black smoke billowing into the air. Once the flame had torn the ships in half, Cassie lifted her hands up causing the ships remains to heave a bit before she pulled her hands in quickly. The water swelled and pulled the remains of the ships into the water, dousing any remaining fire before it could become an issue. 

“WOAH!” Luffy was in awe of the display while the rest of his crew just stared in shock and awe. There were stories of Whitebeard’s commanders and their strength, but to see it in person was something else. 

“No offense Ace, but that seemed a little weak in comparison.” Cassie commented, bringing her boat up next to his. “You feeling alright?” 

“You were the one bitching about me showing off.” Ace said with a smirk as he pushed up his hat and started all but surfing back to the Going Merry.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the marketplace, Smoker was sitting on the broken remains of a wall. His cigars hung from his lips and a look of frustration painted his face. 

“Captain Smoker! Straw Hat Luffy and his crew are nowhere to be found.” Tashigi called out, saluting the man as she jogged over. 

“Sir, I have treated the others. Now please sit back so I can give you proper medical attention.” Akiko said kneeling just in front of her Captain. TO the residents of Alabasta it would have seemed highly inappropriate had she not been sorting items in her bag. 

“I am sitting…” Smoker huffed though he did remove his jacket. “What do you think Tashigi?” 

“Then sit up straight like an officer should.” Akiko retorted having had just about enough of his attitude over the last half hour. 

“Fine…” Smoker growled. He sat up straight, biting back the wince of pain that wanted to escape his throat. “Vivi was with them.”

“Vivi!? Princess Nefertari Vivi was with the Straw Hats!?” Tashigi cried. “She must be a hostage! They abducted the princess for some scheme of sorts.”

“No. She was acting like part of the crew.” Smoker said shaking his head. Akiko had been listening the entire conversation, applying an herbal cream that she used to treat her own bruises that she would get. It would keep him from having to be covered in a restraining wrap. Her hands glided along his ribs just to make sure they weren’t broken. 

“The Princess... Apart of their crew?” Tashigi repeated trying to figure out how that made sense.

“Take a deep breath.” Akiko said with her hands on either side of Smoker’s ribs. “It is possible that she has offered them a large amount of beris to deliver her safe back to the King. She has been reported as having gone to ground for many years. This is all speculation however.” 

“Regardless.” Smoker said taking as deep a breath he could, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. “It’s still a crime to be associated with scum like that.” 

“No matter the case we need to return to a more economically stable island. I’m concerned that you suffer from a few bruised if not fractured ribs.” Akiko said standing up and walking around behind him. She took his coat in her hands and pulled down so she could take a look at his back. “You can go back to brooding now.” 

“Something really is happening in this country.” Smoker leaned forward back to where it didn’t hurt. 

“Captain Smoker!” A marine called out running closer. 

“Ah. No. You stay still.” Akiko said trying to keep him seated. 

“Ugh, what is it?” Smoker growled, though he made no move to stand after Akiko yelled at him. 

“I’m sorry sir. Mr. 11 was done in by someone while he was tied up on the ship.” The Marine explained standing at full attention and saluting the captain. “We still haven't located the Straw Hat’s either.’

“No need to fret. I’ve got a good idea as to where they’re going.” Smoker said, wincing a bit as his ribs shifted. “He’s going after Crocodile.” 

“Crocodile? One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the pirates given government approval?!” Tashigi looked absolutely horrified at the very Idea. 

“You know I hate the Seven Warlords.” Smoker snarled standing up. “Especially that detestable man.”

“Captain! Would you sit back down! I am trying not to have to bind your ribcage!” Akiko said putting her hands on her hips. “You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“Oh… Right…” Smoker sat back down, not wanting to further upset Akiko. He’d made medical staff angry in the past, and it never ended well for him. Or anyone for that matter. Akiko sighed and started prodding at his ribs once again. If he was lucky it was just out of place and it would be easy to fix.

“B-but but stand-pointwise he is a Navy and Government Ally.” Tashigi said while Akiko made a face. 

“He’s always been a clever pirate. He’s never been the type to just quietly obey the government.” Smoker snapped. “Tashigi. Akiko. All you need to remember is one thing. A pirate is a pirate, no matter where he goes. Straw Hat will show up wherever Crocodile is. Things should be clearer if we go there.” 

“I will. Also, Captain Smoker. I am apologizing ahead of time but this is going to hurt.” Akiko said putting on hand over a spot on his back where she felt the rib out of place and the other wrapping around his waist. “Please don’t be upset.” 

“Just get it over with…” Smoker hissed, his cigars quivering a bit as he tried to breathe. 

“Exhale when I push okay?” Akiko said counting down from three before slamming her palm in and up on his rib. A grunt of pain rang out, and the edge of the wall he’d been bracing all but disintegrated in his grasp. 

“SON OF A BITCH!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Akiko chanted doing her best to keep the muscles from seizing and pushing it back out of place. “I’m so sorry!” 

“S-should we be worried?” The marine asked Tashigi, backing away though he was ready to tackle and protect Akiko It needed. 

“D-Don’t… be…” Smoker growled, dropping a handful of stone dust that was in his grasp. “It’s… Your job…”

“I’m sorry... But you’re lucky It didn’t break in your fight.” Akiko said applying a numbing gel to his back.

“I… Said… It’s fine…” Smoker hissed. The numbing gel helped, but more damaged than his ribs was his pride. The fact that he’d been bested by a pirate was going to eat him alive. 

“You need to take it easy for a few days.” Akiko said pulling up his coat back to where it belonged. She knew he could have done it on his own, but she wasn’t going to risk himself bing hurt further. Walking back around to in front of him once again she looked him in the eye while she had the chance. “Live today, fight tomorrow.”

~~*~~*~~*~~

“ACE AND CASSIE ARE ONE OF US NOW!!” Luffy cried. 

“Cheers!” Chopper and Usopp cheered with him clanking their cups together. 

“Who said we were joining you!?” Ace snapped growing irritated. 

“I feel like we don’t get a say in the matter.” Cassie sighed taking a drink of her own sake. “Sounds awfully familiar though…” 

“Here’s to delicious drinks!” Usopp cried ignoring Ace’s protests.

“Don’t worry about it! They’re always looking for an excuse to drink.

“Medicine is horrible!” 

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Cassie laughed before shaking her head. “It must be nice to be able to relax like that…” 

“Do you guys not get to relax very often?” Nami asked looking a bit surprised. 

“Haven’t been able to for a while. We’re chasing a man.” Ace said before luffing back to Luffy. “His name’s Blackbeard.”

“He’s the lowest of the low. Absolute filth.” Cassandra hissed, her grip on her cup tightening a bit. 

“Blackbeard?” Usopp asked. 

“That’s the man that attacked Drum Island!” Vivi gasped. 

“He used to be a member of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard pirates. One of my men.” Ace explained turning serious for the first time since he and Cassie had met up with Luffy and his crew. “But he commited the worst sin one can commit on a pirate ship.” 

Cassie tensed up, the anger and hurt flooding her violet gaze. 

“He killed a crewmember and jumped ship.” Ace continued. 

“He’s nothing but a coward!” Cassie cried, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks despite trying to bite them back. Nami saw the look and instantly understood the redhead. She scooted coler and took Cassandra’s hand turning back to Ace. 

“As the Commander, I have to find him and get rid of him.” Ace explained with a solemn tone. 

“So that’s why you’re chasing after him, Ace.” Usopp said before turning to Cassie. “But why are you chasing him Cassandra?” 

“Thatch… The Commander of Division 4 before me was a dear friend…” Cassie muttered, squeezing Nami’s hand a bit tighter than perhaps she’d intended. “I’m not letting his murderer wander free.” 

“We came here because we caught word Blackbeard was spotted in Yuba.” Ace explained, wishing he could help his friend. 

“T-Then your destination is the same as ours.” Nami pointed out, trying not to outwardly wince as Cassie’s grip tightened a second time. 

“I just hope the bastard is there this time.” Cassie muttered setting her cup down as she let go of Nami’s hand. Without saying anything, she moved to stand at the bow of the Going Merry. 

“We’ve just entered the Sandora River. First we’ll land at Emuralu, then head into the interior of Alabasta to reach Yuba here.” Vivi explained showing the map to Ace while Nami held the map in place. There was some redness on the back of her hand, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“I see. So you’re headed to Yuba next.” Ace mused looking the map over. 

“I’ll follow Nami-swan and Vivi-chan wherever they go!” Sanji cried, hearts in his eyes as he swooned over the two ladies. 

“Get lost, Love-Cook.” Zoro sighed trying to remain calm. 

“What was that you--”

“A-Anyways! It looks like we can travel together for a short while!” Vivi called out trying to prevent another brawl. 

“Yeah yeah! His brother is more than welcome to come with us!” Usopp said with a laugh before looking at the redhead. “Oh, and Cassie of course too!” 

“Let’s have a fun time Ace!” Luffy exclaimed having refilled his cup. Cassie heard some cheers and shouting, but she couldn’t hear what was being said. Her gaze was fixed on the shore ahead of them, and her mind was miles away. A tear rolled down her cheek though she tried to hide it. 

“Hey, is she alright?” Zoro asked nudging Ace with his elbow, completely clueless to whatever Nami picked up earlier. “Or is she always so glum?”

“She’s never been the same since that night.” Ace said dropping his voice to a hushed whisper. He stared down into his drink trying not to set Cassie off.

“Huh, must’ve been close…” Zoro shrugged. 

“You shitty swordsman! You know nothing about women’s feelings!” Sanji snapped kicking Zoro in the back of the head. 

“That would be putting it lightly. Ya see. Cassandra and Thatch were a couple. For the longest time actually.” Ace said looking up to the back of the woman’s head there was a sad smile that graced his features. 

“See? You went and offended her you moron!” Sanji snapped again, kicking a second time only the be thrown over Zoro’s shoulder into the deck. 

“Kick me again, see what happens.” 

“I’m not offended.” Cassie said, having tuned back in finally. “You didn't do it. And Thatch’d guilt trip me to no end about it if he knew I was still lingering on it.” 

“And he’d kick my ass for letting you come with me.” Ace said a husky chuckle echoing from his ribs. “But he can haunt me all he likes, you have more on the line than I do. Just don’t get mad if I kill him on accident.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Cassie snarked, using the back of his head as and arm rest as she ‘bumped’ it with her elbow. “If anyone’s kicking your ass it’s me.” 

“Whatever you said, old lady.” Ace ‘accidentally’ threw his arm back into her thigh, aiming for the space between muscle groups. Instead of muscle though, his elbow found little resistance before water coated his arm. 

“Respect your elders jerk!”

“Ugh gross.” Ace began wiping his arm on his shorts. 

“Anyway, as long as we’re traveling with you guys, should you need anything we’ll be here for you.” Cassie said grabbing the top of Ace’s head with a chuckle. “Any brother of his, is a brother of mine.” 

“Really?! THAT’S SO AWESOME!!” Luffy said pumping his fist into the air. 

“As pops always says, we’re all children of the sea.” Cassie laughed. It wasn’t apolite laugh, or strained. For the first time in a long time, Cassie let out a genuine heartfelt laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

“Heya! I’m Captain Rice Ball Usopp! Oh! And who are you!?”

“I’m a Riceman!”

“Quit playing with your food! If you got free time, go wash dishes or something!” Sanji barked, bringing two rather heavy frying pans down on Luffy and Usopp’s skulls. The Blonde turned and made his way to the sink, rolling up the sleeves of his overcoat. “Geez, I need to finish our packed meals before we cross the river.”

“Need a hand?” Ace asked leaning his chin on his palm, clearly amused by the antics being displayed.

“It’s only fair, I mean, you went through all this work to cook for us.” Cassie said cupping her coffee cup in her grasp.

“No no. You are guests on board. Just sit back and relax.” Sanji said looking back over his shoulder at the only true adults in the room.

“Alright.” Ace said with a fond smile. Cassie noticed the smile and nudged him with her elbow, her lips pulling into a one sided smirk.

“Almost reminds ya of home, does--”

“DON’T WASH THE DISHES IN THAT MOP BUCKET!!” Sanji yelled about ready to kick Luffy and Usopp out of the galley.

“On second thought…” Cassie chuckled. Ace gave a soft chuckle at that watching his little brother. Some things never changed and that made his heart warm at the sight. In only moments the ship slowed to a stop.

“Huh? We can’t be there already.” Cassie stood up, leaving her coffee on the table before heading out to see what was going on.

“Alright. It’ll only take a moment.” Vivi said blibing down the rope ladder as Karou and Luffy jumped from the ship onto the stretch of rocky shore. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji followed after the Princess. Zoro stayed on the stern of the ship waiting for whatever the pale blue haired woman wanted to do. It was quite for a bit as Vivi folded the papers in her hand explaining to the duck what she wanted him to do. The Duck nodded running for a few dozen feet before pausing to take a drink. After that the yellow bird was gone, racing off and leaving a dust trail behind him at a blinding speed.

“I gotta say Ace, your brother is a piece of work.” Cassie said, watching as Vivi did what she had to do. “He sure knows how to bring people together.”

“He always has been that way.” Ace said leaning his elbows on the railing.

“I knew Crocodile, one of the seven Warlords, was in this country... But a Pirate trying to steal a kingdom? That sounds like a bad joke.” Ace turned around so he had his back to the rail looking back out over the water. Something about that just didn’t sit well with him. “A pirate dropping anchor and settling down? Don’t tell me he’s trying to usurp the throne.”

“Stranger things, Ace.” Cassie muttered, also trying to wrap her head around it.

“Alright! LET’S SET SAIL!” Luffy shouted now that almost everyone was back on the ship.

“Hold on! I’m not on board yet!” Usopp cried out scrambling to get up on deck.

“There could be another side to this takeover thing.” Ace said pushing off the railing to start his version of pace-thinking as Marco called it once.

“Another side?” Zoro asked being the only one aside from Cassie to witness the speculation happening.

“Some sort of deeper goal...” Ace muttered to himself having gotten lost in his head a bit.

“Don’t mind him. He tends to go off into his old world when it comes to puzzles.” Cassie replied pulling the pack of smokes she’d stolen from Sanji out of her cleavage. “We may be a lot more alike than we’d care to admit, but he’s so hard to read. I sometimes wonder if he feels that way about me…”

“How he and Luffy are related I’ll never know. He’s so… So…”

“Trust me, they’re more alike than you realize…"

* * *

“We’re finally here! We’re finally going into the desert! I bet it’ll be hot...”

“It gets over 50 C in the daytime!”

“Eh?! It does?!”

“What happened, Nami-san?! Where did your dancer outfit go?!” Sanji cried out looking at Nami as she came down the stairs before back to Vivi. “Aah! Not you too Vivi-Chan! Why are you dressed like that?!”

“In the desert, any exposed skin will wind up terribly sunburned.” Vivi said carrying over a couple of extra light weight surcoats and handing them over to Ace and Cassie. “I’m sorry that they are not more to our style.”

The one she handed Ace was mostly black with a red flame like design along the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves. The one she held out to Cassie was a dark blue and had a lighter, almost white blue, cloud pattern in trade of flames. She completely ignored the childing meltdown that Sanji was having.

“That’s kind of you Princess. Thank you.” Cassie said, setting her bag aside lone enough to put the coat on over her rather skimpy outfit. “I may just keep this, it’s kinda cute.”

“Feel free to. These coats belong to you now.” Vivi said before turning to Luffy holding out a dark red coat and a blue scarf.“Put this on Luffy-san.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Luffy said doing as he was told.

“Let’s get ready to disembark.” Zoro called out.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Let’s land!” Luffy said as everyone made ready to leave the ship for some time. Zoro had gone to drop the anchor, being one of the only people who could lift the damn thing on his own, only to catch sight of something in the water.

“What’s that?” Zoro, Nami and Luffy were the ones to see the form break the water and land on the rocks just on shore. It was a small, fuzzy half turtle half seal creature. Soon there were dozens popping up out of the water. The commotion caused the rest to come to the side and look.

“Turtles?” Nami asked.

“Aren’t those seals?” Luffy pointed to the creature.

“Kung Fu Dugongs!” Vivi said looking almost afraid.

“If you want to come on shore, you’ll have to beat me first!! Or else go back to the other shore, cowards!” Chopper spoke as the Dugong chattered. “Is what he says.”

“I can’t sit quietly by while someone calls me a coward!” Usopp said before leaping off the deck of the ship. “Let’s do this!”

“Wait! Usopp-san!” There wasn’t much to wait for. The Dugong had Usopp beaten and bruised within only a few hits.

“That was… Graceful.” Cassie muttered, trying not to let her lack of enthusiasm show.

“Kung Fu Dugongs are strong!” Vivi said as Usopp twitched on the ground.

“One is winning over there.”

“Winning is bad too.” Vivi snapped.

  
“Huh?” Luffy tilted his head at the Dugong looked up to him with a twinkle in its eyes.

“It’s a Kung Fu Dugong rule, that if someone loses, they become the winner’s pupil.” Vivi explained with look displeasure.

“That’s very martial art-ish.” Zoro said crossing his arms.

“The number of pupils just went up!” Vivi cried more annoyed than anything as the entire pack of Dugongs crowded around Luffy.

“Should we plan on hanging out a while then?” Cassie asked looking around. The are was pretty open, far more than she was comfortable with. If Blackbeard was in Alabasta, this would be the perfect place for an ambush.

“Alright everyone! After Me!” Luffy said out loud putting his hands on his hips. “Stance! NO! Like this! Yeah! Now go like this! That’s it! Like this! Like this! Like this! Like this!”

The impromptu martial arts lesson continued on while the rest of the crew made ready to leave, unsurprised that Luffy was getting so into it. After a few more minutes, Luffy turned to the crew with his pack on.

“ALright! Let’s set out to Yuba!” He cried, the Kung Fu Dugongs in perfect formation behind him.

“Hold on now! Are you bringing them with us!?” Zoro screamed at Luffy.

“Of course!” The young rubber man grinned.

“You can’t Luffy!” Nami said.

“The Dugongs can’t cross the desert.” Viv Explained looking a bit daze the longer she looked.

“So cute…” Nami said almost giving in to the Dugongs’ little faces as a they clung to Luffy’s legs, nuzzling and almost sadly purring.

“I don’t know why but I feel like we’re doing something very sad…” Vivi said having a privateish conversation with Nami

“Me too, what should we do?”

“I know! Let’s see here!” Chopper said as he began digging through the bags.

“What’re you doing?” Sanji asked watching Chopper sniffing around.

“Here! You can have this! So stay here, okay?” Chopper said holding out some of the meat Sanji had prepped for their trip. Before he could react though, the Dugongs all swarmed the poor reindeer. “Help!!”

“Chopper!” Usopp shouted as the Dugongs started carrying off the reindeer. It took a while but eventually they came back and Chopper was once again returned to he crew. Food was passed out, one piece to each Dugong and Sanji had to kick Luffy’s head before he started eating too. One of the Dugongs picked up well rounded sticks and began pounding a steady marching beat as the rest waved goodbye, tears streaming down all of their little faces.

“See ya!” Luffy called out waving fondly to the critters.

“Hey now, Luffy. Do you understand the current situation?” Nami asked once they were on their way.

“They said they were coming with me, why couldn’t we let them?” Luffy pouted acting more like a child half his age.

“We couldn’t go to any city with that big a group! You’re so dumb! Honestly!” Nami snapped unphased by the whining of her Captain. “We’d have been in big trouble if Chopper hadn’t persuaded them!”

“Yeah, they kept saying, ‘We’ll accompany you!’. They really would’ve come if we hadn’t given them food.” Chopper said siding with Nami.

“Ace, I don’t like this.” Cassie muttered trying to keep her concerns between the two of them. “There’s way too many ways for us to be ambushed here…”

“You’re gonna go grey and get wrinkles if you keep acting so paranoid. We just got here.” Ace said shifting his bag further onto his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. Plus if there is trouble we can handle it.”

“It’s kept us alive, hasn’t it?” Cassie muttered, subconsciously messing with a part of her hair.

“Sheesh, thanks to you our food supply got a lot smaller.” Sanji said trying to re-estimate just how much food they had left.

“He knows how to cause trouble.” Ace said walking up next to the chef.

“That’s for sure.” Sanji huffed hoping that here was to last them till they found a town to resupply in.

“What’s this?”

“Is this the town of Yuba?” Luffy asked as the crew gathered along the top of the dure. Laid out before them was a city mostly ruins and sand covered. The desert land trying to swallow what remained of the buildings and plant life.

“No…” Vivi said looking saddened. “This is Erumalu. It used to be known as The City of Green…”

“City of Green?” Luffy repeated a bit skeptical given what was before them.

“The sight of this town explains everything. What the Baroque Works company has done to this country… What the people of of Alabasta are going through…”Vivi hissed clenching her fists.

“Wow! There’s nothing here at all!” Luffy exclaimed looking around the deserted city.

“Yes. It’s a ghost town now, but up until recently, it was a thriving city full of greenery.”

“This place was?” Zoro asked kicking at the base of a tree and watching as the bark splintered and broke away.

“Rain has always been scarce, but even so, the city was able to manage by saving every last drop of rainwater it could. For three years now though, not a single drop of rain has fallen in any part of this country.” Vivi said leading them on.

“Three years!?” That was beyond believable or so Sanji thought.

“That long?” Chopper asked.

“Even without rain, what about that river we just crossed?” Zoro asked not understanding.

“Yeah? Couldn’t they just pipe water in from there?” Usopp pointed out.

“The answer to that is up ahead. Never in the thousand years of Alabasta’s history has the rain stopped completely. But there was one place where the rain fell more than usual. Alubarna, the capital. The city with the king’s palace. The people called it the king’s miracle.” Vivi said reciting the history that she knew.

“Dance powder?”

“You’ve heard of it?” Luffy asked looking to Nami;

“Yes, it’s also known as Rain-Summoning Powder.”

“Rain Summoning?” Chopper repeated. At that point Cassie had tuned the conversation out once more. She’d ended up wandering down a side road, climbing through the ruins before pausing. Though the sand had worn it down, the paint on the remaining walls made her think of a kids room.

“Shut up Shanks! Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m weak!”

“Haha! Sure, when you can keep with me then we’ll talk!” Cassie looked around for a moment before she saw what looked like a small chest in the corner, just barely sticking out of the sand. Curiosity got the better of her and she dug it out before opening it. There were a couple wooden blocks, a few kids books. When she reached the bottom though, she paused. Long slender fingers wrapped around a small doll with red yarn for hair and a purple princess dress. Cassie turned the doll over in her hands, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked it over.

“Aw look at you Cas, all dressed up like a little princess.”

“Oh please, even if I’m wearing a dress I could still kick your but!”

“A little princess, huh?” Cassie muttered.

“Cassie!” Ace called out though he sounded a bit distant. “Hurry up we’re leaving!”

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Cassie called out, instinctively tucking the doll into her pouch before running off to catch up with the group once more. “Sorry, thought I saw something.” 


End file.
